1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating motion blur on video images in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development of mobile terminal technology, mobile terminals provide not only call features but also various other features, including a camera feature. Because of limitations on thickness and size, the mobile terminal may be configured to control the camera feature by adjusting an integration time (or exposure time) of an image sensor instead of the shutter speed thereof.
In dark shooting environments, the mobile terminal may increase an analog gain and a digital gain, or decrease the shutter speed (or increase the integration time). In bright shooting environments, the mobile terminal may decrease the analog gain and the digital gain, or increase the shutter speed (or decrease the integration time).
In bright shooting environments, due to the short integration time, motion halting may occur in which a motion being displayed may undergo intermittent halting if a frame rate is not high enough during video shooting. The motion halting prevents the video from being played smoothly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method capable of preventing a mobile terminal from undergoing motion halting during its video shooting in the bright shooting environments.